Kiss My Bruises
by Messy.Scrawls
Summary: Alcohol on an open wound hurts like hell, but when the person who's tending to it, is someone you like it isn't so bad. Goku x Tsuna/5927. One-shot. Dedicated to Nijie.


**K**iss **M**y **B**ruises

To: Nijie

From: Joshelle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Tsuna rubbed his eyes and blinked to wear away his blurry vision. His mind cleared and he smiled slightly. The golden, dusky rays of sunlight poured through a crack unhidden by the curtains. The brunet jumped out of bed and pushed them open. He basked in the warmth, sighing to himself before slipping his feet into some fuzzy slippers and walking out of his room to get some breakfast.

Tsuna could already hear Lambo and I-pin argue as he headed down the stairs and his mother's airy voice would respond to them so softly. He entered the room and sat down beside Fuuta. His mother greeted him with a beaming smile and placed a bowl of rice and scrambled eggs on the table, "Morning,"

The brunet smiled back and started to eat his food. Suddenly, Lambo jumped onto the table, his tiny fists raised in the air.

"Lambo-san wants your eggs!"

Tsuna immediately wove his arms protectively around the outer edge of his plate. "You're too slow Tsuna,"

As usual, Reborn had snatched the remainder of his scrambled eggs and resumed to ignore him when the brunet complained. However, Tsuna couldn't help but crack a smile and bite his lip. Even when his mornings were filled with eccentric behaviour, it was a routine that never changed. Bianchi would coo and smother Reborn with loving words and offer to feed him. Lambo and I-pin would always fight, and Fuuta would always give a smile and call out, 'Tsuna-nii' in such an overly cute tone.

He wasn't at all bothered by Reborn stealing his food anymore, but it was fun to pretend that it still did. Tsuna finished his rice and placed his plate in the sink. Gokudera was going to come over in a little bit and take him out, so he needed to get ready. He shuffled across the kitchen and went back up to his room. The loud, incessant sounds of a typical morning in the Sawada household grew quiet as the brunet inched further away.

Tsuna blanched. He couldn't find anything to wear. The hot summer heat, invaded his room and Tsuna noticed that he outgrew most of his summer clothing. He just never bothered to sort it all out before. His nice shorts and shirts were too small to fit anymore. Concerning some of his shorts, they weren't exactly non-wearable – the width was perfect, but it seemed the length had shrunk immensely. He wrinkled his nose and grabbed a plain dark green t-shirt and searched through the pile of shorts.

Tsuna avoided the ones that resembled short shorts and threw them aside. The brunet ended up picking beige shorts that ended an inch above the knee. He hurriedly got dressed and made his way back downstairs to wait for Gokudera, and just as Tsuna landed a foot on the last step, the doorbell rang.

The brunet slipped on his shoes and opened the door.

"Juudaime!"

"Hey Gokudera, let's get going."

The platinum haired boy nodded and after Tsuna locked the door, they headed west.

"So where do you want to go?" Gokudera probed, his fingers nervously played with the hem of his shirt. The brunet had to admit that Gokudera looked cool in his button up white dress shirt, and dark, earthly green cargos.

Tsuna eyed Gokudera, "I feel like having ice cream, is that okay?"

The platinum haired boy smiled, "Sure."

They continued walking side by side, occasionally their shoulders brushed. A light blush lined both their cheeks upon contact.

"Tsuna… y-you know I –" Gokudera gasped as he unexpectedly jammed his foot against the curb of the cement sidewalk. He hurtled forward; his arms flailing and he cursed quite loudly when he hit the ground.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna crouched beside him and he placed his hand on Gokudera's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The platinum haired boy slowly sat up, he hissed in pain. His bruises throbbed and the open wounds were bleeding. Gokudera had a busted lip, a minor scrap was along his arm to his elbow, and his left knee was bleeding profusely while the right one only had a scratch.

Tsuna frowned, Gokudera's knee looked pretty bad, "Come on, let's get you back to my house and I'll bandage you up." Tsuna carefully wrapped an arm around Gokudera's waist and turned around in the direction of the Sawada household.

- - -

Tsuna placed Gokudera on the edge of the tub. He quickly looked through the cabinet in the washroom. He grinned when he found the alcohol, bandages, gauze, and cotton. He set them against the tub and closed the cabinet.

"Gokudera move your legs to the other side of the tub, so I can clean them off," Tsuna turned around to look at him. "And take off your shoes and socks."

The platinum haired boy complied. He quickly slipped his shoes off and took off his socks and then swung his legs over so they were inside the tub. Tsuna turned on the tap. He took of his shoes and socks as well and walked into the tub. The brunet crouched in front of Gokudera and with his hands; he tested the water before he started to wipe Gokudera's wounds in lukewarm water.

The crimson blood trickled down his legs along with the water and disappeared down the drain. Gokudera wriggled his toes, the pain was already subsiding and the only thing that was bothering him was his busted lip.

Tsuna carefully dried the platinum haired boy's legs with a towel, completely oblivious to Gokudera's embarrassment. This time, Gokudera was blushing a healthy shade of red.

The brunet placed the towel back on the floor and took some cotton and the alcohol.

"This might sting so please bear with it, ok?"

Gokudera nodded and his hands gripped the side of the tub. Tsuna held the bottle of alcohol over the cotton and reverted it upright again after a few seconds. He lightly dabbed the gash on his left knee. Gokudera winced; he clutched the sides of the tub more strongly.

Tsuna looked up, "Sorry Gokudera, I'll be quick."

The brunet finished applying the alcohol and placed some gauze over his knee. He reached for the bandages and wrapped it around his leg until it was secure and fastened it together with a pin. Tsuna blushed and leaned forward. His lips grazed over the bandage that covered the injury on Gokudera's knee.

"T-Tsu-Tsuna!" Gokudera stammered with his face flushed.

Tsuna looked up, his face was starting to heat up as well, "Haven't you heard of kissing something better?"

Gokudera's demeanor seemed to have changed. A wry smile was plastered on the platinum haired boy's face; all the while his faint blush was still present.

"Is that so, Juudaime? My bottom lip is busted," Gokudera loosened his grip from the side of the tub and cradled Tsuna's head in his hands. He pulled the brunet upwards, their noses gently brushed together. "So can you kiss it better too?"


End file.
